Michiya Nara
Michiya Nara 道也 ''' '''Appearance Michiya is of medium height, his soot black hair barely past his ears. His face is carved in the traditional way of his ancestors, the spirit of the bull shows through black-green scars over his face. He is very proud of this. His eyes a dark shade of green and his skin a light tan. He wears his hair how it lays upon waking up. Usually found with a smile on his face, his eyes hold wisdom though he may not posses it. He holds on his right shoulder blade an inked carving of pave stones of the road representing the path we all walk. Background Year 599 The aging face of autumn had come to meet the gentle kiss of winter as the first chill met the air of Rain County. Those who had spent the previous weeks harvesting the crops that would sustain them through the cold and mud seasons now took their rest inside their cottages spread across the land. Not far from the border with Forest Country sat a farm not unlike the rest. This farm was inhabited by a middle aged Akimichi woman. Hikaru Akamichi was a young woman who had lost her parents at a young age, taking on their farm near the main trade road to Forest Country. Hikaru would meet Wandaro on an unusually hot spring day as he was traveling back to his home. Offering him shelter from travel he would gladly accept. This would spawn a seed he was unaware of. She would give birth as the first flakes of snow began to create their vast empty canvas across the landscape. Her son the product of an affair, she would have him in secret. Being unmarried it would cause a scandal in the surrounding community. She would hide his birth until his fourth year of life from everyone but one man. Daisuke was an honorable man who had never stopped thinking of Hikaru from the day he first met her. It would take time for him to break down the walls she had put up to protect her family. Together they would take in wayward children and have two of their own. Life was mostly peaceful until the rumors of conflict to came shown its deadly shadow on the land. With Suna shinobi coming closer to their farm every day, Michiya would be taught of a hatch in the trees which would be used as an emergency shelter in case of invasion. On the night before his fifth birthday, he would have to use this tunnel escaping with the other farm hands too young to fight. He has refused to shelter, fearing for his mother. As he was being herded off he would look back, seeing his mother fall protecting their farm. This sight would be forever burned into his mind. He and the other boys sheltered for two long days until they were certain that the threat was over. As they climbed out of the hatch, they would be greeted by Michiyas step father Daisuke. He was a good man who fought to protect his property upon returning from the city to see the devastation. He would bury Michiyas mother and several of his older brothers as well as the friends who stayed to fight before the sheltered children would see the carnage. Daisuke took full responsibility for his flock of misfits. He mourned his wife daily and cherished Michiya as one of his own children, as he always did. The tragedy would be great, many other farms in the area had lost more than their own, most having to leave if at least for the time being. This pain would bring the inhabitants of the farm closer together together. They would rename the farm "Hiraku's Rest" in hopes on memorializing her forever. Life after the attack would be rough. Without his mother to help with chores and with half the farm hands they had before the attack, Michiya would work every day until well past his fifteenth birthday. As time passed on the farm Michiyas hands grew callused and his humor grew crude. There were few pleasures on the farm but being so close to the main road, there would always be travelers. In particular an Aburame man would come to the farm at least once a month to dazzle the children with his bugs, having them take shapes and letting the children chase them around. Fighting the neighborhood children would pass his downtime otherwise. Before long he would be feared in the clearing of which the children gathered to play. The pain in his soul grew and manifested as another personality in his own soul. What would come next would be a battle between growth and pain. The constant reflection he was able to do in his daily work would help growth be victorious in his mind. Michiya came to realize all change causes pain of some type and thanked the traumatic experience for shaping him to be more compassionate. He would not hold a grudge against the Suna Shinobi for the gift they had brought him by taking his mother. To this day he watches the pain in others and is empowered by it, knowing pain will cause growth in their lives. Daisuke Akamichi would grow to be a known name in the area surrounding the farm, the other farmers often would turn to him for help. They would not be let down as Daisuke and his small team of workers would help only for the benefit of the community. Michiya idolized his step father for believing in a community over himself. these values would be burned deep into his very being as he swore to himself to one day be a source of power and inspiration, just like Daisuke. In Michiya's eyes he could do no wrong. Daisuke was the perfect version of everything a virtuous man should be. Empowered by the ever watching eyes of his family, he would not take a step out of line, inspiring the boys and girls to be the best they could be. Growing up on the farm was far from lonely. From a young age he would favor hanging out with his best friend Akari. Akari was a year younger than him in age but much more wise than himself. She would only be slightly shorter than him, hair down past her shoulders. Her deep brown locks appearing soft in any light. He clung to her every word on their adventures into the woods to find the best tree to climb. They would talk for hours, ignoring their chores. This would often lead them to be in trouble with Daisuke who would find them and bring Michiya back to the farm to finish whatever duties he had fled from. For years they would spend as much time together as possible. On an uncharacteristically warm autumn day he would say his goodbyes to Akari, intending to finish his chores before dark. Whilst he worked he would think of her, fully intending to reveal his feelings on their next adventure. He had loved her for as long as he had known her and had been afraid to let it be known, though, he had assumed she already knew. He could hardly sleep that night. The following morning Akari's father would come to the farm in a huff, assuming she had spent the night there instead of coming home. Fear crept into his spine as he told the man that he had left to the forest while Akari had chosen to stay behind. He would join the search, looking for the girl he had grown to love. He would reach the clearing in which they had parted the night before to find Akari, lifeless. She had succumbed to wounds resulting from what seemed to be an encounter with an animal. He would hold her sobbing as her now drying blood stuck to his clothing. He would not move until long after her father found them. Michiya would have to be forced away from his lifeless friend by his step father. This event would ruin his mood for long after as he would choose to spend his free time where he lost his best friend, he would talk to the ground where she still lay in his mind. He grew older on the farm as his beloved stepfather grew ill. Choosing to sleep in a hammock rather than in the cottage he would give his step father the needed space to make peace with his untimely ending. At night he would sneak into the cottage, raiding the now unprotected liquor cabinet. He would develop a nasty drinking habit from this young age. As the melting snow turned the ground to mud, his stepfather's time had come. He passed in his sleep, being found by Michiya in the morning who had rushed in to tell his father of his first spotting of a robin. Typically the sign of a new season became the sign of death to him. He would bury Daisuke next to his mother, with the other children of the farm reuniting the couple at last. Some of the children chose to stay, others to leave and find their way elsewhere. Word spread and not long before his stepfather was interred to the earth his long lost father would show up at the farm as Michiya attempted to plow the fields, this time without the help of his beloved step father. The reunion would not be a happy one as Michiya could not understand that his father had simply not known of his son. Wandaro would make multiple visits to the farm while Daisuke walked the fields but, under request of Daisuke, would never make contact with his son. Wandaro and Daisuke had agreed that it was best Michiya simply not know as the life he lived now would build character. He would be taken to his father's mansion in Forest Country to live with his half brother Nakigitsune and step mother. Life in the mansion was bittersweet. Michiya wasn’t accustomed to all of these comforts of life and grew discontent with his surroundings. The pain of losing his life and the rough transition caused him to lash out frequently, causing trouble near every day. He became the focus of all of his step mothers anger for she was already not pleased with her husband bringing in proof of his misdeeds in the house. When his brother turned fifteen they were given a couple silver and sent to Konohakagure to become Shinobi. His father would hope this would force some discipline into his children. Together he and his brother Nakigitsune would keep a watchful eye on each other around the village. Michiyas time at the academy was quick lived. He now carries his headband with pride and a heavy heart. The missions he took began to bring him far and wide to new and exciting places. This excitement would be ended upon his first blood. The rush of it both thrilled and scared him, for a time he would go into a frenzy. He would leave the lands of fire alone in search of a fight or at least something to occupy his mind. In these adventures he would meet a woman that would take his aggression head on, providing a source of comfort foreign to him. He would think more on the value of his life after this meeting, his attitude softening once again. Michiya would be chosen for a special promotion, making him a Special Jounin just two weeks after his eighteenth birthday. He would be honored that his superiors had valued his presence in the village enough to let him completely skip the rank of Chunin. He would accept his vest with pride and choose to support his adoptive brother, Sakai Nara's squad. He has a new and improved view on life now that he has made new friends from far and wide. He feels as if he is a figure idolized in his village and refuses to let down the people who look to him for a persisting smile. Shortly after Nara Sakai's retirement Michiya decided it was time to form a squad of his own, leading to the creation of Squad Four. In this time of bonding, he would take a partner as well. Michiya and Heiri lead the squad with a common desire for strength and adventure. Michiya and Heiri would soon move in together afterwards, inviting Tenson Uchiha to move in as well. The three would face their first battle in Earth Country on a basic team exercise, causing Michiya no nearly lose his arm to the enemy's harsh attacks. Heiri would carry him for miles back to the Land of Fire where he would recover slowly, getting to keep his arm through the work of the medical shinobi of the village. As time came to pass in the village, Michiyas activities would be limited. Facing a short deployment he would come back injured, reducing his effectiveness. Upon his return to the village and his now wife Heiri he would almost seem no stronger than before. His smile persisted to bloom in the village once more as he began to prepare for a planned squad selection exam. He would only hope the best of the best would come out to show off what they had to offer. Life would be shaken for him slightly after the day of his wedding. Though he had spent the night celebrating with his brother Yuuto, it seemed life had other plans. Yuuto had left for Food Town to be slain by bandits on the road, his body found dumped with his headband cleaved in two. Michiya would receive this headband and place it above his fireplace to remember always the loss of his brother. After burying him in Michiyas favorite place to rest, Michiya would seek out the men who killed his brother one by one, removing their eyes painfully but without killing the three men. He considered this to be justice and did not turn them in to authorities. Pleased with the thought that these men would never harm another person again he came to realize the futility of death. He would swear on his brothers grave that no harm shall fall on the innocent around him if he could help it. It would be some time before he recovered from the death of his brother. Yuuto had been a constant support of inspiration. Michiya went missing for some time before his now wife, Heiri Sho, had found him in his fathers inn, breaking everything he could find. Before long the sobbing had receded to the sounds of sleeping as he passed out in her embrace. The next day he would return to the village. Shortly after his return home to Konohagakure he would be confronted with the idea of local elections. He chose not to campaign but found signs about voting for him posted over the village. In a surprise twist he and his wife Heiri would be placed on the council. He would from now on be an ambassador. He excitedly went to his grandfather in Food Town to tell him the news, instead finding him in an everlasting sleep. He had passed away due to the lack of medicine not brought by Yuuto. This blow would hurt him but after experiencing so much loss in his life he had finally broken. There would be no more emotions. There would be no more fear of death.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F5459jCtuM Category:Konoha Characters Category:Members of the Nara Clan Category:Nara Characters